Fragments
by iEXIST
Summary: Mukuro is caged in a room with Hibari. Chrome doesn't like the way things are progressing. TYL


**Summary:** Even though he's caged in a room with the blood thirsty Cloud and she's miles away with the Rain, Mist can still feel Mist somehow.

**Pairings:** 1869(major), 6996(side), 8069(minor)

**Through the Remnants**

Mukuro was free. It was a fact now.

The porcelain vessel who had served him loyally for 10 years through thick and thin, who had obeyed every one of his commands even though she had never met him in person, his favourite toy… Chrome had yet to meet him.

The Guardians had all met the duel eyed illusionist at some point during their missions, all except the intimidating Cloud Guardian and docile Mist Guardian. Both who wanted to do so much more than just _meet_him.

_Big plans._

Yes, they both had them.

Because one of the world's most dangerous illusionist was now running free, his vessel was of no need any more. Chrome felt him slipping from inside her the moment she woke up from her slumber after her younger self had rewritten history. She could still feel strong pangs of emotions that hit him too suddenly, and sometimes he let her view the world from his head. They sometimes shared thoughts like they used to but he kept himself guarded most of the time. The only time she could break through with her own power was when his head was weak due to one reason or another. And that was rarely.

'_I'm waiting to see you lovely Nagi.'_

He had told her hours before.

She had run all the way to Vongola HQ where Mukuro had set up their meeting place. To her surprise, all the Guardians were in attendance except the vigorous Sun Guardian. She decided to ignore the rest of her comrades, their presence felt busy at any rate. She would search for Mukuro-sama's aura and finally unite with him.

"Chrome-chan!" She stopped in the corridor mid as Yamamoto Takeshi, the optimistic Rain Guardian called to her. "It's been so long, neh?" He stood towering beside her and let out his signature laugh. The Guardian spotted her boss and his right hand man peering at them from around the corner. Even if they hadn't been spying she still would've felt their presence, it was a specialty of the mist; tracking.

"Hello Rain-kun" She smiled up at him. "I was only looking for Mukuro-sama" She didn't want to waste any precious time she could spend with her special someone.

"Hu-Oh! Of course!" Takeshi tapped the wall absentmindedly.

"_Herbivore …"_

"_Ah! Anything I can do for you now?"_

"_Keep the little owling away from Rokudo … for the whole day"_

_He blinked. "…Chrome?… She's been-"_

"_You owe me a favour…"_

"… _Hai… As you wish Hibari-san"_

They stood awkwardly.

For one, everyone –except the block headed Sun Guardian & the naïve female Mist- knew that Yamamoto had been crushing on the only 'she' in the Guardians.

"Uh… Well … I'll be going now" She already had a vision –as directions- from Mukuro-sama. He was waiting for her one of the rooms in the medical ward. Just as she turned her heel on the swordsman, _'Rokudo'_ Her eyes widened as she saw a clear film-rolling **live** visualization from her precious sama's head.

_Hibari closed the door behind him. His face was gracing its usual smirk but something sly was also hiding behind it. 'Hello Rokudo…' The name rolled off his tongue like a tease._

The vision abruptly cut off as Mukuro realized that his little student was prying.

Something suddenly struck the young woman. Mukuro had panicked! Her precious Mukuro-same had panicked! He never lost his eyes to her unless he wanted her to see something or unless he suddenly lost composure. Wait … Why was he in the medical ward? Oh yea, he had been having problems vomiting out food, after spending so much time in Vindice prison and being fed on fluids, solid was unwelcome in his stomach. But what was Hibari doing there? Who had informed him about Mukuro's arrival?

Takeshi scratched the back of his head. "Mukuro is probably busy right now, Hibari-san went to see him" A barely visible frown set itself on her face. Honestly, these Guardians, none of them respected Mukuro-sama like she did. "Uh …"

Out of nowhere the youngest Guardian, the mischievous Lightening jumped out. "GWAH! Takeshi-ni! You're such an embarrassment to us men!" The teenage Italian abruptly turned to the dark haired woman. "Chrome-chan! I'm sure this'll be sudden and all, but Takeshi-ni has the hots for you. Right now he's falling over himself just to ask you out!" The referred male had turned scarlet and Chrome's naturally blushing cheeks darkened.

Around the corner Gokudera Hayato grazed his palms against each other in a triumph manner. "See Judiame!" He grinned at his boss, "The stupid kid has uses unlike we can think of normally!" Sawada Tsunayoshi gave a gentle nod. Even though Gokudera had –probably- set a date between to of his Guardians –through Lambo- he couldn't help but feel there was something more to the picture than just an unexpected hook up. There was something behind Yamamoto and his intuition was also sensing something behind Dokuro.

Chrome unconsciously moved her hands to her neck where she felt an invisible force. Something at the back of her head clicked and she was inside Mukuro-sama's head again.

_Hibari's hand was tightly coiled around his neck._Chrome felt a fragment of the pain, the suffocation. _'You're not escaping this time' A light chuckle escaped his lips as his lids drooped._She could feel the cold wall behind her protector's back. _The skylark lifted him higher and unexpectedly pulled him away from the wall, tossing him on the bed. He climbed on top of the illusionist, his eyes glazed and lips pulling apart as he dipped his head-_

Lambo roughly shook her and all her concentration broke thanks to the sudden bout of violence.

"Chrome-chan, please say 'yes' to him! I don't wanna see him mulling over how he can get every girl in the district except you. It's disturbing in a way only I know" The green eyed teenager sighed. "You're such a hopeless case Takeshi-ni"

"Okay Lambo that's enough!" Good bye repute.

'_Go ahead love, I don't mind. I have to deal with an irritant right now.'_His voice gently coaxed her.

But she didn't want to go out with Takeshi, she wanted to see Mukuro-sama.

'_I'll see you when you come back.'_ It was a promise.

If Mukuro-sama said so…

Ten minutes later Chrome found herself inside an ice cream parlour with none other than the Rain Guardian himself with her boss Sky, the Storm and Lightening peeking at them from behind the flower pots with large sunglasses, camouflage hats and dress up -courtesy of Miaru Haru. She chose to ignore the extra three presences.

"What would you like?"

She smiled. "Just chocolate with a bar-" Her sentence was cut short as a loud gasp escaped her lips and her hands flew to the curve of her neck.

_Hibari's teeth continued to dig deeper into pale flesh. The body under him tried to push him off, digging nails into the skylark's suit but it didn't bother the aggressive man at all. He finally released the abused skin and gave it a gentle kiss followed by a tender lick. His lips started trailing upwards and nipped the ear lobe._

Chrome made sure her neck wasn't bleeding. It had seemed so real. She only felt a portion of what that bastard was doing to her Mukuro-sama. Her precious one seemed to be in trouble. She stood up, ready to leave the world- _'kufufufufu'_

How could he laugh at a time like this? The brash Cloud Guardian seemed to have **really**bitten him!

'_Don't worry about me dear Nagi'_How could she not worry? _'I'm fine, really_… _Things just seem to have gotten out of hand a bit…'_A bit? _'Believe in me, love, I'm fine. Just enjoy your time'_

She hated it when ever Mukuro-sama put herself before him. She didn't even want to be here in the first place but she slowly sat back down, because that's what her precious one wanted.

Mukuro-sama was anxious and so was she.

Throughout the _'date'_continuous grumbling and whimpering resounded inside her head and kept her attention divided between Mukuro-sama and Yamamoto-san. As the sounds intensified to loud moans, cries and groans, with often additions of the Cloud Guardian's growling, Chrome felt her control slipping. At every sudden sound she jumped and the exercise was repeated enough times to convince the onlookers that the young woman was suffering from some sort of strokes.

She was more than certain that the uncomfortable feeling building under her stomach was something other than just the effect of physics on the sky-wheel ride.

Hibari … was going to pay so bad …

She could feel the heat building inside her dear sama. He seemed to have been pushed to the brick.

Her attention finally centered on the world around her when Fran entered the scene. The mint haired youth seemed to be ditching his senpai and was hoping the prince was murdered during the mission due to lack to reinforcements. The Vongola independent assassination squad Varia never seemed to change –their minds twisted and treacherous, no matter what their age or era.

Fran chose a good time to intrude because with him came Belphegor and it was around this time that she began getting images of Hibari topping her sweet caretaker. It was such a strange visual to her sight because she had always seen Mukuro-sama over corpses before this and someone else dominating him seemed to bother her … a lot.

The Vongola Guardians would have headed back to base earlier but Squalo's unexpected appearance made Yamamoto stay longer and when they finally got back it was dark.

Chrome parted from the group the instant they stepped through the gates. Her heeled boots echoed through the long empty corridor of the medical wing. Her steps were joined by a second, much quieter, pair and Fran fell in step next to her.

"Yo"

She gave him a small nod of reception.

The room was the same as day, only immersed in complete darkness. Both illusionists effortlessly moved through it towards the bed where the duel eyed man lay covered in a white sheet, his head the only part visible. Chrome spied his clothes littering the floor and Fran made it pretty obvious by lifting the bottoms by the toe of his boot and letting his tongue hang out to show his disgust.

A small smile crept onto the young woman's face as she gently sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers reached towards his face and she gently moved stray strands of hair away from his forehead and cheeks. From his position against the wall Fran smacked a packet straight on the man's face, being rewarded by a loud gasp from the female Mist.

She inspected it. "Painkillers?"

Mukuro's hand crept out from under the sheet and the trident that was leaning against the bed-post was sent cutting the air and piercing Fran's forehead. "Ouch"

Mutli-coloured eyes moved to the face that loomed over his. "…Nagi…" He acknowledged.

"You look exhausted, Mukuro-sama"

"You look sore actually" Both shot Fran a look.

Chrome sighed as she let her fingers slide down his neck and stopped at the spot that felt slightly swollen and cut into. Hibari had been real rough alright.

"Master, you were obnoxiously loud. You scared away all the nurses and scarred me for life" Fran's chided in his emotionless voice. "Are you going to pull a stunt like this again?"

Mukuro chuckled. "That depends on my dear Nagi" He let the back of his fingers graze her cheek.

"Anything …" She pressed her face into his touch "… for Mukuro-sama" Chrome closed her eyes.

"Kufufufu~" Contrary to what everyone thought, Chrome was _very_mature. Hibari would never have fallen into the plan if he had known he was the one being used. Let the predator think of himself in control, only then he enters the scene, what he doesn't know is that the scene is pre-planned. In the end, the illusionist is in control. _Always._

Mukuro's students never failed him.

**End**


End file.
